<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Si tu veux posséder, tu ne dois pas prétendre by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045694">Si tu veux posséder, tu ne dois pas prétendre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Lies, Resentment, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que tu possèdes finit par te posséder.<br/>Ainsi qu’il pensait de posséder tout dans le monde de la magie, ainsi qu’il pensait de tenir le cœur de chaque être vivant. <br/>Severus le savait, il savait qu’il était sûr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Si tu veux posséder, tu ne dois pas prétendre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Si tu veux posséder, tu ne dois pas prétendre</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ce que tu possèdes finit par te posséder.</em>
</p><p>Ainsi qu’il pensait de posséder tout dans le monde de la magie, ainsi qu’il pensait de tenir le cœur de chaque être vivant.</p><p>Severus le savait, il savait qu’il était sûr.</p><p>Et peut-être, il avait été précisément la conviction du Seigneur de Ténèbres à le gérer, jour après jour, en plaidant sa tacite cause.</p><p>Parce que Severus avait attendu trop longtemps, pour ensuite se retrouver à deux doigts de la victoire et avoir réalisé qu’elle n’était pas comme il l’avait toujours imaginée.</p><p>Il avait avec elle une amertume sous-jacent, un goût âcre qui l’embêtait, comme pour lui rappeler qu’il n’avait pas gagné ni perdu.</p><p>Il était seulement resté seul à combattre ses batailles, comme au fond il avait toujours fait.</p><p>
  <em>Ce que tu possèdes finit par te posséder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Lily Evans. »</em>
</p><p>Il rappela clairement comme il s’avait dégoûté en entendant le nomme de la femme prononcé par cette voix sifflant, et tandis qu’il était prononcé, une sentence de mort avait été marquée.</p><p>Et la faute était en partie, ou peut-être toute, sienne. Des décisions toujours mauvaises, de l’absurde envie d’émerger qui lui avait amené jusqu’à les limites plus cachés de la perdition, jusqu’à lui faire perdre de vue le contact avec son humanité.</p><p>Jusqu’à répandre le sang de Lily, pas de sa main, mais surement pour son démérite.</p><p>
  <em>Ce que tu possèdes finit par te posséder.</em>
</p><p>Severus Snape avait été convaincu de posséder le pouvoir, dans le passé.</p><p>Et le même pouvoir avait pris tout ce qu’il possédait.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Severus Snape n’était pas des vôtre. »</em></p><p>Il écarquilla les yeux, mais son étonnement dura seulement un moment.</p><p>Quoi importait, si Severus n’avait pas été sien ?</p><p>Il gisait recouvert de sang, dans la misérable tombe que pour lui était la Cabane Hurlante.</p><p>Et Potter, à quoi jouait-t-il en lui disant qu’il n’avait jamais été vraiment sien ?</p><p>
  <em>Ce que tu possèdes finit par te posséder.</em>
</p><p>Voldemort sentit une sorte de frisson le long de son corps, et il le prit à contrecœur pour rage.</p><p>Une fureur aveugle, homicide, plus piquant qu’il aurait pensé.</p><p>La rage de qui se rend compte d’avoir été triché, et encore ne s’imagine comment il pouvait arriver.</p><p>Il <em>possédait </em>Snape. Bien sûr qu’il le possédait. Il lui avait pris ce qu’il aimait plus au monde, en l’attachant à lui, en l’utilisant pour ses fins jusqu’à la fin, jusqu’à sa mort indigne.</p><p>Ou au moins, il avait toujours pensé ça.</p><p>Son esprit se permit de vaguer, en retournant à ces moments où il aurait aimé lire les pensées de l’homme, toujours hermétiquement fermées pour toutes intrusions extérieures.</p><p>Et il n’avait compris rien.</p><p>De sa gorge se leva une sorte de grognement animalesque.</p><p>
  <em>Ce que tu possèdes finit par te posséder.</em>
</p><p>Il s’en fichait que Snape était du côté de Dumbledore. Il s’en fichait qu’il avait aidé Potter, il s’en fichait qu’il lui avait trahi, parce qu’ils étaient tous morts, ou ils allaient être tôt.</p><p>Et il aurait bien enduré la tromperie, peut-être, la trahison passée sous ses yeux, sans pitié ni peur pour son apparente omniscience.</p><p>Ce que Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas supporter, était l’ignorance. Ignorer la fausseté de Snape, lui fait comprendre qu’il avait chéri un serpent dans son propre sein pour tous ces années, et il n’y avait rien qui pouvait le rendre plus fou de rage que ça.</p><p>Il se prépara à combattre sa bataille, comme pour racheter son nomme, comme s’il avait réellement besoin.</p><p>Parce qu’il n’allait pas être vu comme ça, comme Voldemort, l’homme qui <em>avait été possédé par ce qu’il possédait. </em>    </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>